ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Spotkanie Bohaterów
Przymierze Bohaterów – drugi odcinek serii "Przymierze Bohaterów" autorstwa użytkownika Eragon Hiccup. Spotkanie Bohaterów :-No na reszcie coś się dzieje, a już myślałem że to będzie kolejny nudny dzień. Co tym razem mamy Holy? :-Wracasz na Manhatan Rex, znowu ci pomyleni szaleńcy w zbrojach chcą przejąć miasto. W przeciągu kilkunastu minut Bastion przeniósł zespół nad miasto. :-Szósty, Bobo osłaniajcie mnie, zaraz się nimi zajmę. Młody bohater szybko wylądował, i postanowił użyć nanitu Omega do unieszkodliwienia wszystkich zbroi, ale niestety się nie udało. :-Holiday, o co z tym chodzi? :-Zbroje zostały wzmocnione na wpływ twoich nanitów, niestety też ta nowa tarcza ochronna zaburza twoje nanity w bliskiej odległości. Musicie poradzić sobie z nimi w inny sposób. :-Postaramy się profesor Holiday. -odparł Szósty starając się jednocześnie wyrwać Rexa z morderczego uścisku, zaś Bobo ich osłaniał.W momencie gdy wrogowie zaczęli ich otaczać, Rex dostrzegł błękitny błysk na niebie i zaraz po nim dostrzegł statek. Gdy tylko udało mu się przyjrzeć bliżej dostrzegł znajomy symbol, w chwilę potem z luku wyskoczyła jakaś postać. :-Wy też to widzicie? :-Niestety tak Holiday. -Musimy jakoś sobie poradzić na dwóch frontach. :-Szósty, Holiday stójcie! Oni są po naszej stronie, aż tak łatwo zapomnieliście o naszym starym znajomym Benie. Swoją drogą miałeś rację Szósty, wszechświat rzeczywiście rządzi się dziwnymi prawami. :- Co to nie możliwe, nie przy takiej ilości wszechświatów, ale fakty mówią co innego. W tym właśnie momencie na ulicę spadł Garvattack, siejąc małe spustoszenie w promieniu kilkudziesięciu stóp. :-Witaj Rex, zdążyłeś się za mną stęsknić. :-Biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację nawet bardzo. Nowy obcy? :-Gdzie tam, a teraz sprawdźmy czy nasi "goście" są odporni na wpływ grawitacji.Ben zaczął stopniowo zwiększać wpływ sztucznej grawitacji, wbijając kilku przeciwników w ziemię, uwalniając jednocześnie Rexa, Szóstgo i Bobo z okrążenia. W tym właśnie momencie Omnitrix Bena zaczął się wyczerpywać, na szczęście do walki przyłączyli się Gwen i Kevin, oraz Rook i dziadek Max za sterami Chrono-Lotu. :-Co tak długo? :-Nie każdy ma masę małej planety w zanadrzu Ben. A teraz daj nam się zabawić.-Odparł kąśliwie Kevin i razem z Gwen zaczęli przystępować do unieszkodliwiania robotycznych zbroi. :-Szósty, Bobo pomóżcie im. Moje nanity nie działają w pobliżu ich zbroi, wiec będę osłaniał Bena dopóki jego zegarek się nie naładuje. :-W reszcie zostawiłeś trochę zabawy dla innych, brawo chłopcze. -Odparł zachwycony taką perspektywą Bobo i razem z Szóstym ruszyli do akcji.Wtedy właśnie w komunikatorze Omnitrixa odezwał się Azmuth. :-Widzę Ben że przydałaby ci się pomoc, a skoro nawet zwykła bójka w obecnej sytuacji może ci zagrozić a tym samym zgubić nas wszystkich to dam ci większą kontrolę. Omintix uruchom tryb szybkiego ładowania i sterownia głosowego kod: 0010 B - Głos rozpoznano, kod przyjęty, tryb szybkiego ładowania i sterowania głosowego aktywny. :-Dzięki Azmuthcie, nie sądziłem że kiedyś dasz mi większą kontrolę. :-Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na stracenie ani ciebie ani mojego Omnitixa chłopcze, a teraz udowodnij, że podjąłem właściwą decyzję. :-Już się robi Azmuthcie. Omnitix daj Upgrade'a! :-Co ty chcesz zrobić? :-To samo co ostatnio, ich zbroje zakłócają nanity ale nie DNA.Po tych słowach Ben połączył się z Rexem chroniąc jego nanity przed uszkodzeniem przez pola ochronne zbroi. Wspólnymi siłami szybko udało im się pokonać wszystkich przeciwników i uprzątnąć resztki ich zbroi do badań dla Holiday. Bastion zabrał ich wszystkich nie do Providence, gdzie przybycie Bena i jego przyjaciół spowodowałoby duże zamieszanie, lecz do siedziby na tamie, gdzie mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. W centrum dowodzenia zebrali się wszyscy członkowie wyprawy Bena, oraz Rex, Szósty, Bobo, Holiday, a także Biały Rycerz, który postanowił być tam osobiście. :-Więc co cię do nas sprowadza po raz kolejny, i tym razem nie samego.-Spytał Rex na początek, wskazując na drużynę Bena. :-Zanim powiem co nas tu przywiodło opowiedz co się działo od mojej pierwszej wizyty. Wtedy łatwiej będzie nam wyjaśnić i zrozumieć przyczyny naszych problemów. **** :-Jak sam zauważyłeś przez te kilka miesięcy zdarzyło się całkiem sporo, ale zacznijmy od początku razem z środkiem i końcem... :-Paradoxie to chyba był twój tekst? :-Benie pamiętaj że jestem wielkim podróżnikiem w czasie i ostatecznie mogę powiedzieć te słowa zarówno na początku jak i na końcu czasu. :-Trudno się z tobą spierać. :-Podróżnik w czasie? Spytał nie bardzo rozumiejąc Rex. :-Za chwilę wszystko wytłumaczę, a teraz powiedz co się tu dzieje. Młody bohater chciał kontynuować przerwany wątek ale tym razem przerwał mu Cezar. :-Rex może ja opowiem o początku w końcu sam się przyczyniłem do tego wszystkiego, a więc... Ponad sześć lat temu grupa wpływowych i bogatych ludzi zapragnęła życia wiecznego, rozwiązaniem okazały się nanity. Ja, moi rodzice i kilku innych naukowców zgodziło się pomóc przy tym projekcie dostrzegając w nim szansę na zakończenie chorób i innych zagrożeń. Niestety w zespole doszło do sporu w wyniku którego ucierpiał Rex jedyną szansą na uratowanie jego życia były właśnie nanity. Operacja przebiegła pomyślnie ale przyniosła nieoczekiwane efekty Rex był w stanie komunikować się z maszynami i tworzyć je z nanitów w swoim ciele. To skłoniło konsorcjum do przemyśleń, a gdy odkryliśmy że nanity mogą kontrolować podstawowe siły fizyki zapragnęli władzy nad nimi. Gdy tylko zdaliśmy sobie sprawę z ich planów postanowiliśmy nie dopuścić do ziszczenia się tego planu. Nasi rodzice poświęcili swoje życie doprowadzając do przeładowania nanitoreaktora. Wybuch rozrzucił po całym świecie meta-nanity chroniąc je przez następne sześć lat przed zakusami konsorcjum, ale też rozsiał niezaprogramowane nanity które u części organizmów powodowały mutacje zmieniając ludzi w EVO.Zakończył swoją część opowieści Cezar wskazując ręką na brata by on kontynuował opowieść. :- I tu pojawiam się ja. Niedługo po wybuchu powstało Providence stworzone przez konsorcjum w celu zwalczania EVO i ochrony przed nimi ludzi. Podczas jednej ze swoich misji Agent Szósty miał za zadanie poskromić wielkiego EVO-robota, w którego się zmieniłem. Gdy to mu się udało zadziałał program ochronny nanitów wystrzeliwując dłoń razem ze mną i Szóstym. Po zniszczeniu rozbota straciłem pamięć, zaś Szósty odkrył że moje nanity są w stanie leczyć EVO i tak stałem się agentem Providence, a raczej jej główną bronią. Przez większość czasu moja praca polegała na spuszczaniu łomotu i leczeniu EVO. Potem pojawił się Van Kleis - jeden z naukowców pracujących przy programie, którego wybuch zmienił w największą nanitową zmorę na świecie, ale przez długi czas trzymaliśmy go w ryzach. Niestety spokój nie trwał długo... podczas kolejnego starcia z siłami Van Kleisa zostałem przeniesiony pół roku w przyszłość. Jak się okazało moje zniknięcie spowodowało usunięcie szefa Providence - Białego Rycerza i zastąpienie go Czarnym Rycerzem całkowicie podporządkowanej konsorcjum, które postanowiło wskrzesić projekt nanitów. Udało mi się odnaleźć starą drużynę którą poznałeś Ben podczas twojej krótkiej wizyty gdy ściągnął cię do nas Alfa. Razem zaczęliśmy poszukiwania meta-nanitów i udało nam się przejąć trzy z pięciu, ale niestety nowe Providence stało się zbyt silne i przejęło je wszystkie. Jak się okazało mój brat był obok Van Kleisa największym zwolennikiem restytucji programu, lecz ze względu na to, że to on pomagał zaprogramować główne nanity. Szkoda że nie powiedział mi wcześniej że meta-nanit może zadziałać tylko we mnie, bo wtedy pozwoliłbym im się połączyć w pierwszej próbie ich scalenia, zamiast doprowadzać do rozdzielenia mocy nanitów między członków konsorcjum. Na nasze szczęście chciwość bogaczy doprowadziła do ponownej próby scalenia nanitów ale tym razem ich moc chciał przejąć Van Kleis, skończyło się to wybuchem dość pokaźnych rozmiarów i wtedy nanit aktywował się we mnie pozwalając mi odwrócić to co spowodował wybuch sprzed ponad sześciu lat. Potem dezaktywowałem meta-nanit i całkowicie zablokowałem do niego dostęp. I tak oto docieramy do chwili obecnej. Rex spojrzał wyczekująco na reakcję gości z innego wymiaru.Pierwszy odezwał się oczywiście Ben: :-Całkiem nieźle Rex, chyba zacznę się martwić o moją pozycję obrońcy wszechświata. Młody Salazar chciał coś odpowiedzieć ale uprzedził go Biały. :-No dobrze wiecie już co dzieje się u nas, a teraz powiedzcie co was do nas sprowadza. Uważnemu spojrzeniu odpowiedziało spokojne spojrzenie Maxa i zaciekawiony wzrok podróżnika w czasie.Chwilową ciszę przerwał Specjalista Tennyson: :-Powiem krótko. Przed kilkoma miesiącami pomiędzy Drogą Mleczną a Andromedą pojawiła się wyrwa czasoprzestrzenna od tego czasu giną hydraulicy wysyłani do zbadania tej sprawy i nie tylko. Okazuje się że przez ten tunel do naszego wymiaru dostała się grupa pięciu osób posiadających moce dające im władzę nad podstawowymi siłami wszechświata. Z tego co powiedział Rex wynika że to członkowie konsorcjum, udało się nam ich uwięzić.... Maxowi przerwał Pradox: :-Wybacz Maxie może ja to lepiej wytłumaczę, otóż wykorzystaliśmy tunel do przedostania się do tego wymiaru. Potem gdy nasi "goście" podążyli za nami zamknęliśmy przejście do naszego wymiaru i po przejściu tutaj jednocześnie zablokowałem im drogę powrotną więżąc ich w tunelu... oczywiście na jakiś czas. Pozostaje to tylko kwestią czasu a gdy do tego dojdzie mogą spowodować niewyobrażalne zniszczenia. Po tym wyjaśnieniu w pomieszczeniu zapadła dłuższa cisza, którą jednocześnie przerwali Cezar i Holiday. Cezar chciał się dowiedzieć jak to możliwe że Pardox może poruszać się między wymiarami, zaś Holiday zapytała: :-Ben może przedstawisz nas sobie? :-Z chęcią pani profesor. Paradoxie wytrzymacie chwilę z ważnymi tematami? Odpowiedziały my dwa skinięcia głowami. I tak Ben zaczął przedstawiać po kolei dziadka Maxa opowiadając krótko o misji Hydraulików i o tym jaką funkcję pełni on w tej organizacji. Ta krótka charakterystyka wyraźnie zdobyła uznanie dla jego osoby w oczach Białego uzmysławiając mu jednocześnie powagę i skalę całej sytuacji.Potem Ben przeszedł do swojej kuzynki i Kevina: :-To mój przyjaciel Kevin i moja kuzynka Gwen.... przerwał pod jej srogim spojrzeniem i szybko się poprawił. -Gwndollyna, która jest w części Anodytką dzięki czemu może posługiwać się magią, a raczej czystą energią i jak sami widzicie nie warto z nią zadzierać, bo to nie ma sensu. Dodał rozluźniając atmosferę i jednocześnie irytując swoją kuzynkę jeszcze bardziej po czym podjął dalej prezentację.-Kevin jest Osmozjaninem i może przyjmować właściwości materiałów z jakimi się styka. :Następny jest mój partner i dobry kumpel, Rook, niezwykle zdolny w sprawach technicznych, jest szybki, bardzo zwinny i zawsze strzeże moich pleców, gdy pakuję się w kłopoty. Taka prezentacja zaskoczyła młodego Revonnagandera: :-Co za szczera prezentacja Ben. Dzięki. :-Nie ma za co Rook. A oto sławny podróżnik w czasie profesor Paradox, podejrzewam że najlepiej będzie dla nas wszystkich jak sam ujawnisz o sobie ile uznasz za stosowne. :-Jestem ci wdzięczny za tą ostrożność. Doprawdy młody Benie Tennyson masz doskonały dar do podejmowania właściwych decyzji w sprawach kluczowych. :Potem wzrok bohatera powędrował w stronę Azmutha, który dotąd niezauważony przez nikogo rozmyślał nad różnymi kwestiami uznając odbywającą się rozmowę za stratę czasu. Młody bohater podszedł do myśliciela i powiedział przerywając jego rozmyślania: :-A oto Azmuth, z Galwana II ... Benowi przerwał krótki śmiech Rexa, który nie mógł się powstrzymać na widok rozmiaru Galwana połączonego z jego powagą. Ta reakcja wyraźnie zirytowała zarówno Bena jak i Galwana. :-Radzę ci się opanować chłopcze... :-Rex właśnie masz przed sobą najmądrzejszą istotę w pięciu galaktykach, to on stworzył Omnitrix. Dokończył zirytowany Tennyson, zaś Azmuth oparty o ramię Bena przybliżył się do Rexa i powiedział: :-Spodziewałem się większej rozwagi po synu Salazarów, zawodzisz mnie chłopcze. Galwan przerwał i uważniej przyjrzał się chłopakowi, który szybko się opanował, a słysząc nazwisko swoich rodziców jeszcze bardziej skupił się na słowach Galwana. :- Ale mimo wszystko widzę też, że szybko się uczysz, i dostrzegasz swe błędy, to już daje nadzieję. Jest w tobie coś wyjątkowego hmm... Myśliciel zamyślił się na chwilę po czym kiwnął głową jakby zgodził się w czymś sam ze sobą. -Twoi rodzice jednak słusznie pokładali w tobie tak wielką nadzieję. Azmuth przerwał na widok zaskoczonych min Rexa i Cezara a także innych członków zespołu poza Paradoxem, który wiedział o wszystkim. :-Chcesz nam powiedzieć że poznałeś naszych rodziców, ale jak?-Spytał wciąż oszołomiony tą perspektywą Cezar. :-Spokojnie, już wam mówię. Gdy reaktor uległ zniszczeniu w tym wymiarze było to sześć lat temu uznaliście że wasi rodzice zginęli i mielibyście rację gdyby nie pewien drobiazg. Ilość energii uwolnionej w tym wybuchu była na tyle duża by wywołać zakłócenia w czasoprzestrzeni i przeniosła ich do naszego wymiaru, dokładnie na moją planetę -Galwan Prime do okresu, na który w historii Ziemi mówicie wczesne średniowiecze. Od samego początku gdy ich spotkałem uderzyła mnie ich ostrożność i pokora wobec wiedzy, oraz chęć do czynienia prawdziwego dobra. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś może Ben co zainspirowało mnie do stworzenia Omnitrixu? To właśnie nanity które zaprogramowali i oddanie tych dwojga ludzi dla dobra ludzkości było tym co zainspirowało mnie do stworzenia prototypu Omnitrixa. Przez cały czas starali się opracować plan na wypadek gdyby jednak meta-nanit wpadł w niepowołane ręce lub gdyby zdarzyła się sytuacja taka jak teraz. Stworzyli ostatni nanit - Omni-Nanit, który przekazali mnie gdy nadszedł ich czas prosząc bym wykorzystał go tylko w razie największej potrzeby lub oddał go tylko najbardziej godnej osobie jaką znam. :Przez całe swoje spokojne życie na Galwanie martwili się o jedno: O to czy im się udało ochronić Ziemię. Żałowali w swoim życiu tylko tego że nie mogą patrzeć jak ty i twój brat Rex dorastacie i czy uda wam się zmierzyć z tym co oni stworzyli. Ich poświęcenie, miłość i mądrość sprawiły że zacząłem interesować się losem Ziemi i ludzkości w moim wymiarze mając nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość dla nas wszystkich. Wtedy z biegiem czasu poznałem Maxa a potem Bena i Gwen którzy wielokrotnie dowodzili swojej wartości odnosząc niewiarygodne sukcesy ale też często sromotne klęski. Rex i Cezar milczeli jeszcze przez kilka chwil, po czym skierowali się do wyjścia. Zanim Rex opuścił centrum dowodzenia schylił głowę w stronę Azmutha i powiedział krótkie, lecz szczere: -Dziękuję i przepraszam. Po czym odszedł razem z bratem w stronę głównego korytarza prowadzącego na zewnątrz. Ben chciał podążyć za nimi i zanim dzaidek zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zatrzymał się w pół kroku uznając że nie powinien. Naradę zakończył Biały: :-Na razie starczy, muszę sprawdzić parę informacji, a wam przyda się chwila odpoczynku. Szef Providence chciał wychodzić ale tuż przed wyjściem zatrzymał się. :-A i jeszcze jedno baza na tamie jest do waszej dyspozycji. Po tych słowach opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając zaskoczoną drużynę. :-Jesteście na prawdę dobrzy, skoro tak szybko zdobyliście jego szacunek. Żebyście wiedzieli ile czasu Rex musiał się starać o nowy pokój, a on wam ot tak oddał jedną z naszych baz. Powiedziała cały czas rozbawiona i jednocześnie będąca pod wrażeniem profesor Holiday. :-Masz rację, Biały jest przeważnie bardzo nieufny, a fakt że tak szybko zdobyliście jego szacunek świadczy że sytuacja jest bardzo poważna. Możecie nam coś jeszcze powiedzieć o tym co tak właściwie nam zagraża? Zapytał Szósty, zaś pierwszy postanowił odpowiedzieć Paradox. :-Kiedy tylko wzmocniony promień nicości Azmutha straci swoją moc przejście do naszego wymiaru zostanie otwarte. Ich moc jest potężna, a we wszechświecie nie brakuje szaleńców chcących posiąść władzę nad całym istnieniem. Jeśli nic nie zrobimy to przyszłość całego Uniwersum w każdym czasie i wymiarze będzie zagrożona. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz... w naszym uniwersum istnieją istoty kontrolujące tkankę wszechświata i zmieniające ją praktycznie od początku czasu, jeśli tej piątce uda się do nich dotrzeć grozi nam wojna, lecz nie będzie ona zwyczajna. W miejscu gdzie przebywają niebiańskie istoty sama ich myśl zmienia tkankę świata. Chyba nie muszę wam tłumaczyć co by się stało gdyby oni tam dotarli i wykorzystali swoją połączoną moc. Taka perspektywa i skala potencjalnego zagrożenia wyraźnie wstrząsnęła jego rozmówcami, zaś niezbyt mocno poruszyła jego przyjaciół przyzwyczajonych do stawiania czoła podobnym zagrożeniom. Pierwszy głos odzyskał Szósty, który czujnie przyjrzał się drużynie spod swoich czarnych okularów. :-Nie wyglądacie na zbyt zaskoczonych ani zdenerwowanych tą sytuacją, dlaczego? :-Już od lat stawiamy czoła różnym kryzysom, wojnom i katastrofom na skalę przynajmniej galaktyczną i razem dokonujemy często czynów o jakich większość z ludzi się nie dowie, a o innych nie może dowiedzieć. Niestety tym razem nasza drużyna jest zbyt mała, a ryzyko zbyt duże, te dwa wymiary są stosunkowo najbliżej siebie położone i one będą zagrożone w pierwszej kolejności. Dlatego właśnie potrzebujemy waszej pomocy. Teraz młody Tennyson odwrócił się w stronę podróżnika. -Jak przypuszczam Paradoxie masz już pewien plan, a w zanadrzu zawsze mamy jeszcze paru znajomych posiadających Omnitrix rozrzuconych w innych liniach czasu. Odparł Ben starając się przez myślenie na głos uporządkować różne zagadnienia i ich potrzeby w tym starciu. Gdy nagle zamilkł postanowił mu odpowiedzieć Szósty: :-Masz nasze wsparcie, lecz musimy dobrze się przygotować do nadchodzących kłopotów, ale najpierw chyba wszyscy musimy odpocząć. Odparł przyglądając się zmęczonym twarzom przybyszów. :-Agencie Szósty ma pan rację wszyscy mamy nad czym rozmyślać, a teraz odpocznijmy.-Odparł dziadek Max patrząc prosto na swoje wnuki twardym spojrzeniem, by dać im do zrozumienia, że mają się dostosować do tej prośby. Wszyscy zebrani zaczęli rozchodzić się do swoich pokoi zostawiając w centrali tylko profesor Holiday, Paradoxa i Azmutha, którzy chcieli porozmawiać o kilku kwestiach nie cierpiących zwłoki. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Przymierze Bohaterów